Une expérience mémorable
by Chrysoline
Summary: Quand on demande à Ron Weasley quelle est son expérience la plus terrifiante, une journée en particulier lui revient.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas ...

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce que quand Scaria (encore une fois merci pour la bêta d'ailleurs) me supplie pour un OS sur mon couple préféré, y a pas moyen, je dois l'écrire! =) A la base elle me demandait un OS mignon, je suis pas sûre qu'il le soit mais normalement ça reste léger. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une expérience mémorable**

_Ecole de formation des Aurors, 2016._

Comme tous les lundis matin, des élèves couraient dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse Ecole de formation des Aurors. La plupart d'entre eux, les yeux à peine ouverts, la marque de l'oreiller encore imprimée sur la joue et la chemise mal boutonnée, étaient clairement en retard pour leur premier cours de la semaine. Au cœur de cette agitation, Ron Weasley, célèbre Auror de son Etat, se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la salle de classe où il était attendu. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait été affecté à la formation des nouvelles recrues. Il passait donc chaque année six à huit semaines à arpenter les dédales de couloir de cette école et à tenter de transmettre un peu de ses compétences aux jeunes têtes brûlées qui ambitionnaient de rejoindre la profession.

Il fut bousculé par deux retardataires qui le dépassèrent en courant sans même s'excuser et pris quelques instants pour pester contre le manque de manière des jeunes. Puis il tira sa montre de sa poche et grimaça en voyant l'heure. 8h10. Lui aussi était en retard. Il accéléra encore un peu le pas et arriva rapidement en vue de sa classe. Devant la porte se tenaient deux garçons qui semblaient hésiter à pénétrer dans la salle. Il reconnut immédiatement les retardataires qui venaient de le bousculer et sourit à l'idée de leur faire une petite frayeur pour leur premier jour ensemble. Il se glissa silencieusement derrière eux avec l'habilité de celui qui a effectué des centaines de filatures et leur susurra tout doucement à l'oreille.

- Je peux vous aider Messieurs ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent vivement en se retournant et leurs visages arborèrent une expression d'horreur profonde lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre. Ils tentèrent vaguement d'articuler une excuse faiblarde tandis que Ron les laissait faire, l'air mortellement sérieux. Il prenait en effet un malin plaisir à les voir lutter avec leurs mots qui se contredisaient sans cesse. Il dut cependant se résoudre à mettre fin à leur calvaire, l'heure continuant à avancer et le reste des élèves attendant toujours dans la salle.

- Oubliez donc les excuses et ouvrez-moi cette porte. Je crois que nous sommes déjà assez en retard, non ? leur lança-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent hâtivement et le rouquin pénétra put enfin pénétrer dans sa salle de classe où une petite quinzaine d'élèves étaient tranquillement en train de discuter entre eux. Les conversations se turent aussitôt et le temps qu'il atteigne le bureau tout le monde le regardait avec une impatience mal dissimulée. Sa réputation n'était définitivement plus à faire.

- Bonjour à tous ! commença-t-il sur un ton joyeux. Pour ceux qui ne me connaitraient pas encore, je m'appelle Ron Weasley et c'est avec moi que vous allez tous passer cette semaine. J'espère que vous êtes en forme car vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous reposer !

Quelques petits rires gênés s'élevèrent dans la salle sur cette dernière phrase. Le roux les accueillit avec un grand sourire et contourna son bureau pour s'appuyer dessus avant de continuer.

- Généralement je propose aux étudiants de commencer la semaine avec une petite discussion ouverte, histoire de se réveiller en douceur. Comme vous le savez, un des objectifs de cette semaine, en plus de vous faire acquérir de nouvelles compétences qui vous seront indispensables lorsque vous serez sur le terrain, est de vous faire partager une partie de mon expérience personnelle d'Auror.

A ces mots l'homme vit des étoiles passer dans les yeux des jeunes qui lui faisaient face. L'idée d'en entendre un peu plus sur les exploits de l'Auror semblait les enchanter.

- Si vous avez des questions, c'est donc le moment idéal pour me les poser, reprit-il d'un ton encourageant.

Aussitôt une forêt de mains se dressa devant lui.

- Oula doucement ! fit Ron avec un petit rire tout en levant ses mains devant lui telles un bouclier. J'apprécie votre enthousiasme, mais une question à la fois s'il vous plait !

Il attrapa un dossier sur son bureau et l'ouvrit à la première page où figurait le trombinoscope des étudiants avant de reprendre.

- Commençons avec Monsieur … Williamson, fit-il en associant le visage en face de lui au nom sur sa liste. Allez-y, je vous en prie.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous raconter votre expérience la plus terrifiante en tant qu'Auror, Monsieur ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme, visiblement ravi d'avoir été choisi pour lancer la discussion.

- Mon expérience la plus terrifiante ? répéta le roux.

- Oui, Monsieur, confirma le garçon avec aplomb. Avec la guerre vous avez bien entendu dû vivre pas mal de choses mais je me demandais, depuis que vous êtes Auror, qu'elle a été votre expérience la plus terrifiante ?

L'homme sourit à l'idée que décidemment, les jeunes recherchaient toujours les sensations fortes. Il n'eut cependant pas à réfléchir pour que le souvenir d'une journée particulière, il y aurait bientôt dix ans de cela, lui revienne à l'esprit.

* * *

_26, Ashton Lane, 2006._

- Ron, tu va être en retard ! s'éleva la voix légèrement agacée de Hermione un étage plus bas.

Le jeune homme en question jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule qui trônait dans leur chambre et laissa tomber avec un soupir désespéré le nœud de cravate sur lequel il luttait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il se lança dans les escaliers, attrapant au passage sa robe d'Auror qui trainait sur le lit.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! fit-il en déboulant enfin dans le salon, enchevêtré dans les plis de sa robe. Ce n'est pas comme si mon chef allait me virer pour quelques minutes de retard de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec décontraction.

- Si tu veux mon avis, répondit-elle en le rejoignant, Harry devrait revoir ses priorités !

Les doigts de la jeune femme s'activèrent quelques secondes au terme desquelles la cravate de Ron se trouva miraculeusement nouée à merveille. Elle entreprit alors de s'attaquer à la robe de son mari avec laquelle ce dernier se battait toujours. Quelques autres secondes plus tard, le roux était enfin habillé correctement.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi ! la remercia-t-il, l'air soulagé, avant d'ajouter sur un ton de reproches : Mais je croyais que le médicomage t'avait prescrit un repos complet ! Tu devrais rester allongée, Hermione !

- Ron, je suis enceinte, pas malade ! rétorqua la sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour ça quand même.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le ventre arrondi de sa moitié et un sourire illumina son visage. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé, huit mois plus tôt, qu'elle attendait un bébé, il avait d'abord cru à une blague. Il avait vite ravalé son air moqueur devant l'air inquiet qu'elle arborait. Ils n'avaient en effet pas encore abordé le sujet des enfants et elle semblait craindre sa réaction. Il l'avait rapidement rassurée, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de devenir papa. Cependant, en l'absence de preuve visuelle, l'idée que sa femme eut était enceinte lui semblait plutôt abstraite. Force était de constater à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute.

- Tu es la femme la plus magnifique qui existe sur cette terre. lâcha-t-il, un air d'admiration béate sur le visage.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un regard sceptique tout en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

- J'ai l'air d'une baleine, Ron. Une baleine sur le point d'exploser.

Le roux qui avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire une Hermione enceinte se contenta de sourire en posant une main par-dessus celles de sa femme.

- Alors tu es la baleine la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais croisé, rectifia-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Parce que tu as croisé beaucoup de baleines dans ta vie ? contra-t-elle, toujours aussi sceptique.

- Je t'aime, mon amour. éluda-t-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci.

Un sourire traversa enfin le visage de la jeune femme qui sembla se décider à accepter le compliment. Elle déposa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, réajusta sa cravate déjà parfaitement nouée pour faire bonne figure et se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Bon, tu es présentable. décréta-telle, appréciatrice. File ou Harry va vraiment finir par donner ton boulot à quelqu'un d'autre !

Ce fut au tour de Ron de lever les yeux au ciel mais il ne poursuivit pas le sujet.

- Et toi reposes toi. répondit-il simplement d'une voix tendre.

Puis il se dirigea enfin vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Hermione.

- A ce soir !

Le jeune homme passa alors la porte et la referma derrière lui avant de transplaner directement au ministère de la magie. Il rejoignit tranquillement les ascenseurs afin d'accéder à l'étage des Aurors et salua quelques-unes de ses connaissances en chemin. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans le bureau de Harry, il était en retard d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- Ron, enfin ! s'exclama ce dernier en le voyant entrer. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que Hermione était en train d'accoucher ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Désolé pour ça. s'excusa le roux. Hermione va bien, elle est juste dans sa phase baleine.

- Sa phase baleine ? répéta son chef qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Ron, tu ne lui as quand même pas dit ça j'espère !

- Je sais que je n'ai aucun tact, elle me l'a assez répété, mais quand même ! s'offusqua le jeune homme en question. C'est elle qui a dit ressembler à une baleine lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer à quel point elle était belle.

- Oh ! fit platement le brun en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. D'accord, ça va alors. Ginny m'a fait le même coup quand elle était enceinte de James, et je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à recommencer, ajouta-t-il, l'air résigné.

Ron haussa les épaules en signe de compassion et laissa le sujet de côté.

- Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui sinon ?

- Pour toi les archives, comme hier et comme demain. répondit le chef des Aurors sans sourciller.

- Harry ! commença à protester le roux avant d'être interrompu.

- Non Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit. Hermione ne va pas tarder à accoucher et je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque que tu ne sois pas présent. Elle me tuerait, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Le concerné ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de croiser les bras en affichant un air renfrogné. Cela ferait bientôt deux semaines que Harry ne lui confiait plus que du travail de bureau afin d'être sûr qu'il ne soit pas au beau milieu d'une mission lorsque le moment arriverait, et il commençait à le vivre plutôt mal. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond en attendant que le bébé se décide enfin à arriver et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Voyant qu'il faisait toujours la tête, le brun ajouta en montrant les piles de dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau :

- Si ça peux te consoler, je suis moi aussi coincé ici. Je vais en avoir pour des jours à gérer toute cette paperasse.

Cette fois-ci, il eut droit à un haussement de sourcil sceptique en guise de réponse. Prenant cela comme un signe encourageant il continua :

- Oh allez, tu n'as qu'à ramener les archives ici, on pourra discuter en travaillant comme ça. Je t'assure que le temps passera plus vite !

A ces mots le sourire revint enfin sur le visage du jeune homme qui semblait n'avoir attendu que ça depuis le début. Le Survivant sourit en retour en reconnaissant les méthodes de son meilleur ami pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et l'envoya chercher lesdites archives d'un geste de la main.

- A tout de suite ! lâcha le roux d'un air bien plus joyeux alors qu'il repassait la porte dans l'autre sens.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans événement notable. Les deux hommes essayèrent de travailler tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Leur conversation alla de leurs femmes respectives, aux résultats du match de Quidditch de la veille, en passant par les dernières missions sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé et les prévisions du menu de la cantine du Ministère pour la semaine. Au final ils furent certainement bien moins productifs que s'ils avaient travaillé seuls dans leurs bureaux respectifs, mais au moins ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés. Ron s'était installé sur la table basse autour de laquelle Harry accueillait généralement ses visiteurs et avait étalé les dossiers d'archives qu'il devait traiter sur à peu près toutes les surfaces disponibles de la pièce à l'exception sur bureau que son ami occupait. De son côté celui-ci classait ses papiers en piles de plus en plus hautes si bien qu'au bout de quelques heures ce qui devait arriver arriva : deux de ses piles chutèrent et allèrent se mêler à celles de son ami, les entrainant dans une sorte de chasse au trésor où le but était de déterminer quel document appartenait à qui.

C'est ainsi que les deux Aurors se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes en train de ronchonner lorsqu'un petit sifflement d'oiseau s'éleva dans la pièce. Ron releva la tête, cherchant désespérément d'où pouvait bien venir le bruit alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de volatil dans la pièce mais fut vite interrompu par Harry qui pointait sa poche.

- C'est ton portable, Ron.

- Mon quoi ? demanda le garçon, l'air un peu ahuri jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse et qu'il ajoute : Ah oui ! Ce truc !

_Ce truc_ désignait le portable dernier cri que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, arguant que c'était l'un des objets moldus les plus pratiques qui aient jamais été inventés. Elle trouvait en effet les moyens de communication des sorciers bien trop lents à son goût, alors que ce petit objet était sensé pouvoir leur permettre de se parler où qu'ils soient. Elle avait également ajouté qu'étant enceinte, elle avait _besoin_ de pouvoir le joindre n'importe où, n'importe quand, et dans la seconde. Il avait vaguement protesté que les sorcières mettaient au monde des enfants depuis des centaines d'années sans cela, mais il avait rapidement ravalé ses mots devant le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé en réponse. Les hormones la rendaient vraiment irritable par moment. Il avait donc passé les derniers mois à tenter vainement de comprendre le fonctionnement du téléphone mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire au fait que l'objet faisait des bruits d'oiseau pour signaler sa présence.

Il extirpa donc le portable de sa poche avec précautions et le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec méfiance, comme s'il risquait de lui exploser dans les mains à tout moment. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir l'appareil à clapet et à dévoiler l'écran et les touches, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant la complexité de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour appuyer sur une touche et un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage lorsque l'écran s'alluma enfin. La satisfaction fut cependant de courte durée et il reprit bientôt un air circonspect.

- Il y a une enveloppe sur l'écran, c'est un M&M's c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à son ami, peu sûr de lui.

- Un SMS, Ron. se contenta de corriger Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Que dit-il ?

- Attends, répondit le jeune homme en pressant une touche avec toujours la même méfiance. Alors : … J'ai … des … contractions. ajouta-t-il en déchiffrant le texte.

Le brun se redressa aussitôt. Devant le manque de réaction de Ron il répéta :

- Des contractions, Ron !

- Et bien quoi « des contractions » ? Toi aussi tu en as ? fit-il un peu bêtement.

- Mais non ! C'est le moment. Hermione est sur le point d'accoucher.

- D'accoucher ? Mais non ! protesta le roux avec véhémence. Le docteur moldu a dit qu'elle n'accoucherait que mercredi dans deux semaines.

- Ce n'est qu'une prévision. Le bébé arrive quand il veut, tu sais ? dit Harry avec toute la patience dont il était capable.

- Mais alors à quoi ça servait d'aller voir ce docteur ? Le médicomage aurait suffi ! insista le futur papa, totalement perdu.

Le chef des Aurors ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question. Il comprenait la jeune femme qui avait préféré rester en terrain connu en ce qui concernait sa grossesse. Aussi merveilleuse que soit la magie, elle était bien incapable de balayer les craintes d'une femme sur le point de donner la vie et qui ne connaissait que ce qu'elle en avait vu dans le monde moldu. Il lui avait fallu user de toute la diplomatie dont elle était capable pour convaincre Ron et sa mère qu'elle accoucherait dans une clinique moldue, avec l'aide d'un docteur moldu, et non chez eux ou à Sainte Mangouste avec un médicomage. Elle avait dû accepter de rencontrer plusieurs médecins sorciers dans l'espoir d'un changement d'avis mais elle n'avait pas cédé et c'était donc dans une petite clinique près de chez eux qu'elle mettrait son enfant au monde dans quelques heures.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Ron. fit Harry, revenant au sujet principal. Hermione va accoucher aujourd'hui, point.

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt moi ! contra le jeune homme qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Je croyais que j'avais encore deux semaines, Harry ! Je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est bien trop tôt ! ajouta-t-il en se relevant et en se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, marchant sur tous ses dossiers par la même occasion.

- D'accord, respire Ron, essaya de le rassurer son ami. Respire. Tout va bien se passer. Tu peux le faire.

Le brun réprima une envie de rire en remarquant que les mots qu'il venait de dire étaient en général destiné à la femme sur le point d'accoucher. En l'état des choses cela n'aiderait sûrement pas le pauvre futur père qui semblait d'ailleurs ne pas en avoir écouté un mot. Ce dernier continuait en effet à piétiner tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage sans le moindre égard. Il reprit donc, sur le même ton qui se voulait apaisant.

- Calme-toi Ron. Je t'assure que tout ira bien, tu seras parfait.

Les mots n'eurent toujours aucun effet. Au contraire, le roux s'était maintenant mis à répéter que c'était trop tôt et qu'il ne pouvait pas dans une litanie sans fin.

- Ron ! tenta de l'interpeller le chef des Aurors, sans succès, avant de hausser franchement le ton et d'adopter une voix dure. Auror Ron Weasley !

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme s'arrêta de tourner en rond et se retourna vers Harry pour le dévisager avec un air ahuri. Ce dernier profita du fait qu'il avait enfin son attention pour continuer de la même voix.

- Auror Ron Weasley, vous avez une mission.

Puis il se radoucit et reprit le tutoiement pour détailler posément son plan de « mission ».

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et récupérer le sac que Hermione aura certainement préparé il y a des semaines en prévision d'aujourd'hui. Moi je vais aller chercher ma voiture. Je devrais être chez vous dans quinze minutes maximum. Puis je vous emmènerais tous les deux à la clinique où tu l'accompagneras en salle d'accouchement. Tu resteras avec elle pour lui tenir la main et la laisser te l'écraser aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et surtout tu ne te plaindras pas. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'était clairement pas plus rassuré mais au moins il n'avait plus l'air totalement fou. Encore une fois Harry prit cela comme un signe rassurant et le poussa gentiment vers la sortie, délaissant totalement le désordre qui régnait dans son bureau. Ils rejoignirent tous deux le hall du Ministère, Ron dans une sorte d'état second, et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers les zones destinées au transplanage où ils se séparèrent.

Lorsque le roux franchit enfin la porte de sa maison, toujours aussi paniqué, il trouva sa femme qui l'attendait sur le canapé, montre en main, et l'air légèrement impatient. Il se lança aussitôt dans des justifications pour sa défense.

- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, tu sais. Ce n'était pas la peine de me chronométrer.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je chronomètre, Ron. répondit simplement la jeune femme en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. C'est pour mes contractions.

- Pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'une montre pour tes contractions ? demanda le garçon qui était totalement perdu à présent.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, réflexe à présent totalement conditionné, mais s'expliqua quand même.

- Selon leur fréquence et leur durée, on peut déterminer où l'accouchement en est.

- Et donc ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, avec méfiance cette fois-ci.

- Et donc il est vraiment temps d'y aller, Ron ! conclut-elle légèrement exaspérée.

Une décharge électrique sembla traverser le jeune homme qui se redressa soudainement, encore un peu plus paniqué si c'était possible. Il fit un pas en direction de sa femme, puis donna l'impression de changer d'avis et fis un autre pas en direction de l'escalier, avant de changer une seconde fois d'avis et de se retourner vers sa femme qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant l'étrangeté de la position de son mari.

- Euh … commença-t-il, incertain. Je devrais peut être aller chercher ton sac, non ? Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec la voiture.

Hermione eut l'air surprise que le roux pense à ce genre de détail mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Oui, il est en bas du placard de la chambre.

Ron repartit donc en direction de l'escalier. Il n'avait pas atteint la première marche qu'une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Tu me feras penser à remercier Harry. fit-elle simplement, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Le roux s'empourpra immédiatement et lui lança un regard outré avant de se précipiter au premier pour cacher sa gène. Il trouva assez facilement l'énorme sac à l'endroit où elle lui avait indiqué et pesta de le trouver aussi lourd mais ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre et redescendit rapidement pour retrouver sa femme. Il se figea lorsqu'il la vie recroquevillée, les mains sur le ventre, et en laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir puis finit par se détendre et se redresser, encore haletante.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle des contractions, Ron.

- Des contractions ? Mais ça ne peut pas être aussi douloureux ! protesta-t-il, s'attirant par la même un autre regard tout aussi noir que le premier.

- Et comment crois-tu que ce bébé puisse sortir de là sinon ?

Le roux tenta désespérément de réfléchir à la question mais fut sauvé par le bruit d'une voiture s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneu à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry franchit la porte

- Tu as fait vite ! s'exclama Ron, sautant sur l'occasion de faire oublier son ignorance des vérités de l'accouchement.

- Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation. répondit simplement le brun avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Ca va, tu es prête ?

- Oui allons-y. fit la jeune femme dans un soupir de soulagement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander l'aide de son mari qui se pencha aussitôt pour l'aider à se lever du canapé. Il la lâcha quelques instants pour aller récupérer le sac qui gisait au pied des escaliers mais revint aussitôt la soutenir et l'aider à sortir, saisissant les clés de la maison au passage et refermant derrière eux. Il l'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur la banquette arrière de la voiture tandis que Harry s'installait au volant, puis s'assit à son tour à côté de sa femme et le trio s'élança enfin vers la clinique choisie avec soins par la future maman. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune réceptionniste qui s'empressa d'appeler leur docteur et de les faire installer en salle de travail par une sage femme compétente. Ron retint un cri de protestation lorsque son ami l'abandonna lâchement à l'entrée de la pièce, affirmant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider pour ce qui allait suivre. Il se résigna cependant et suivit sa femme avec l'impression de pénétrer seul et totalement désarmé dans l'antre du tigre.

Ils passèrent presque onze heures dans la pièce sans qu'aucun événement notable de surviennent. La sage femme passait régulièrement pour contrôler l'avancée des choses mais hormis cela, ils étaient seulement interrompus par les contractions de Hermione qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues. A chacune d'entre elles, le roux paniquait un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter le fait de voir Hermione souffrir et le fait que le bébé semblait vouloir prendre tout son temps à sortir n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il tenta vaguement d'encourager Hermione en lui conseillant de respirer mais reçut un regard tellement meurtrier en retour qu'il se contenta par la suite de lui tenir la main et d'enlever régulièrement les cheveux qui se collaient sur son visage en sueur. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas normal de souffrir autant juste pour mettre un bébé au monde.

Finalement la sage femme décréta qu'il était temps de se mettre vraiment au travail. Ron ne releva pas l'expression mais l'envie lui brûlait de faire remarquer que sa pauvre femme n'était pas vraiment en train de faire du tricot. Le docteur les rejoignit rapidement et après un examen rapide, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Très bien, Mme Weasley, commença-t-il, je crois qu'il est temps pour cette petite de voir la lumière du jour. Ou plutôt de la nuit, étant donné l'heure. ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Personne d'autre ne rit à sa blague, Ron lui envoya même un regard meurtrier, mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas et se recula pour laisser la sage femme approcher.

- Vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser. fit cette dernière, plus sérieuse. Suivez bien mes instructions et tout se passera bien.

A partir de ce moment, le jeune homme arrêta d'écouter. Hermione venait en effet de lui broyer une nouvelle fois la main sous l'effet d'une contraction particulièrement douloureuse. Après plus de dix heures de ce régime il pensait que tous les nerfs de sa main devaient être morts, mais chaque nouvelle contraction de sa femme lui prouvait le contraire. Il retint le cri qui naissait dans sa gorge et se contenta d'attendre que ça passe, les dents serrées et l'autre main crispée sur le matelas que Hermione occupait. Le docteur tenta de lui adresser un sourire se voulant compatissant et encourageant mais cette fois-ci encore il ne reçut qu'un regard meurtrier de la part du futur papa.

Il comptait sur le fait que la douleur refluerait et que sa femme laisserait sa main se remettre quelques instants mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il réalisa que la sage femme et le docteur donnaient des instructions très précises à sa femme à chaque instant, ne lui laissant globalement pas une seconde pour se remettre. Au contraire, la douleur semblait empirer à chaque instant et bientôt Hermione se retrouva à crier dans la pièce, lâchant des chapelets d'injures moldues que Ron n'avait jamais entendues pour la plupart.

- Par les culottes de Merlin ! finit-elle par lâcher à la surprise générale.

Les deux moldus de la pièce se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs devant l'originalité du juron alors que le roux faisait comme si de rien n'était. Hermione semblait cependant avoir épuisé son stock de jurons moldus et s'attaquaient à présent à tous ceux originaires du monde sorcier qu'elle connaissait. Le docteur et la sage femme finirent donc par se remettre de leur étonnement et retournèrent à leur coaching. Finalement, entre deux poussées, la jeune femme se retourna vers son mari, un air terriblement meurtrier sur le visage.

- Ronald Weasley, dit-elle, si jamais tu me remets enceinte ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te jure qu'on ne retrouvera même pas un doigt de ton cadavre !

- Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais trois enfants ! protesta l'Auror, totalement inconscient du regard désapprobateur que la sage femme et le docteur lui lançaient.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que je revive ça encore deux fois ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse et sidérée que le garçon n'y ait ne serait-ce que pensé pendant plus d'une seconde.

- Mais, je croyais … tenta-il en déglutissant difficilement devant l'air terrifiant de sa femme. Je pensais …

- Tu pensais ? Tu pensais quoi ? Ronald Weasley, tu es un homme mort ! le menaça-t-elle.

- Comment ? Mais, Hermione …

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poursuivre, la sage femme le coupant net pour demander à la future maman de pousser à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci sembla être la bonne car quelques secondes plus tard, le docteur s'écria :

- Je vois la tête ! Encore un petit effort Mme Weasley, vous y êtes presque !

- Un petit effort ? Un _petit_ effort ? Vous voulez prendre ma place peut être ? hurla la jeune femme en question.

Ron retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la colère de sa femme avait changé de cible. Quelques minutes, quelques phalanges en morceau et de nombreuses insultes plus tard, un cri différent s'éleva enfin dans la pièce au grand soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes. Hermione se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, relâchant enfin la main du roux qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Il récolta cependant un nouveau regard noir et se hâta de remplacer la grimace qui déformait son visage par un magnifique sourire aussi sincère que possible étant donné la situation. Pour se faire pardonner il écarta une dernière fois les mèches de cheveux collées sur le visage de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu as été incroyable, mon amour. dit-il simplement.

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, retrouvant ainsi ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par la sage femme et le docteur qui venaient de finir l'examen habituel du nouveau né. Hermione tendit aussitôt les bras pour saisir son enfant et la sage femme l'y déposa avec une douceur incroyable.

- C'est une magnifique petite fille en parfaite santé. annonça-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- Une fille ? demanda Ron avec surprise.

- C'est bien ce que je vous avais dit il y a quelques mois, non ? confirma le docteur avec un sourire lui aussi, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun regard meurtrier. Vous avez déjà choisi un nom ?

- Rose, déclara simplement Hermione. Elle s'appelle Rose.

Ils avaient passé des mois à réfléchir à quel prénom donner à leur enfant. Ils avaient chacun dressé une liste de prénoms féminins et masculins puis s'étaient beaucoup disputés avant d'arriver enfin à une décision commune il y avait quelques jours de cela. Ils avaient donc choisis Rose. Un sourire un peu plus moqueur passa sur le visage de la jeune maman qui ajouta.

- Et ne faites pas attention à mon mari, docteur. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Il lui a fallu des mois pour se convaincre que j'étais bel et bien enceinte.

Les deux moldus eurent un petit rire alors que Ron mourrait d'envie de s'enfoncer sous terre. Puis le docteur s'excusa et laissa la sage femme s'occuper des derniers détails. Le couple, lui, était déjà dans un autre monde. Une petite bulle où seuls eux et leur petite fille existaient. Le jeune homme était encore incertain face à la petite créature rose et fripée qui reposait dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux encore fermés, mais Hermione arborait son premier sourire de mère et donnait l'impression que les douze heures qu'elle venait de passer dans cette pièce n'avaient jamais existées. Finalement elle se retourna vers Ron.

- Tu veux la prendre, Ron ? proposa-t-elle.

La panique reprit soudain le jeune homme qui se mit à bafouiller.

- Mais … je … euh …c'est que … tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, je ne risque pas de … ?

- Elle ne va pas te manger, Ron. répondit la jeune femme qui souriait toujours. Tiens, prends-la.

Sur ces mots elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui déposa fermement la petite dans les bras. Il l'accueillit tant bien que mal, d'abord raide comme un piquet, puis se détendit peu à peu. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Et alors il sut. C'était sa fille. Il était père. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Tout comme pour sa mère, il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse et donnerait sa vie pour la protéger. C'était sa fille.

* * *

_Ecole de formation des Aurors, 2016._

- Monsieur ? demanda l'élève qui avait posé sa question.

L'Auror sortit enfin des souvenirs dans lesquels il était plongé pour faire face à sa classe. Cette journée avait réellement été la plus terrifiante qu'il ait connue. Entre la découverte de l'accouchement, la souffrance de sa femme, ses menaces et le monde inconnu des pères dans lequel il était entré, il y avait de quoi faire peur à n'importe qui. Il se dit cependant que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'expérience que voulaient entendre ses élèves. D'autant plus que cela risquerait fortement de mettre à mal son image de héros qu'il prenait bien soin d'entretenir autant que possible. Il n'aurait quand même pas fallut que les nouvelles recrues lui manquent de respect en prenant leurs fonctions.

- Vous ne préfériez pas voir des photos de mes enfants à la place ? proposa-t-il, éternel papa-poule. Ma Rosie rentre à Poudlard l'an prochain et …

Il s'interrompit devant les regards sceptiques qui se dessinaient sur les visages des futurs Aurors et laissa échapper un petit soupir de résignation.

- D'accord, d'accord. dit-il. Laissez-moi juste deux secondes pour vous retrouver une bonne histoire.

Des lueurs d'espoir revinrent briller dans les yeux des étudiants et Ron sourit encore une fois. _Vraiment, les jeunes …_

_Fin._

* * *

Voilà. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?


End file.
